


How To Turn A Supervillain Into A Shipper

by Miraculous_Max (Maximilian_Alexander)



Series: Marry That Girl [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chat Noir Is a Little Shit, F/M, Flirting, Gabriel's NOTP is Marichat, Gabriel's OTP is Adrienette, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Protective Gabriel Agreste, Semi-Good Parenting, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximilian_Alexander/pseuds/Miraculous_Max
Summary: There was many things he was expecting to find when he had searched Adrien’s room that night.This certainly wasn't one of them. And quite frankly, he wasn't impressed.





	How To Turn A Supervillain Into A Shipper

There was many things he was expecting to find when he had searched Adrien’s room that night. A good book, dirty magazines, hell, even _drugs_ was a possible option, considering just how strange Adrien was during dinner. 

He didn’t expect to find some book a teenaged girl made, fantasizing about some future she could have with his son. 

At first, he wasn’t impressed. In fact, he was rather displeased, scorning whatever girl thought she was worthy of sharing a future with Adrien. But, he concedes that Mlle. Dupain-Cheng was one of the more worthy girls in his son’s life, being such a talented designer. Her wedding dress, in particular, he can’t help but praise, especially considering it’s the work of a teenaged girl. 

Flipping through the pages, he didn’t understand why Adrien seemed so over the moon and distracted over these silly drawings. They didn’t capture his perfection, and the designs for the different occupations weren’t exactly anything to be proud of.

He understood when he saw the three children.

He understood when he saw the daughter, looking so similar to his late wife. 

He understood when he saw that the daughter was _named_ after his late wife.

He had went to the beginning of the sketchbook, now with a new outlook, and flipped through it once more, wiping away stray tears from his eyes. This wasn’t just some girl’s fantasies. This was a _future_. 

Those three children were his future  _grandchildren_.

That wedding suit was the suit his _son_ was going to wear when he got _married_.

That girl, Marinette Dupain-Cheng… She was his future _daughter-in-law_.

Carefully, he placed the sketchbook back on Adrien’s desk, then left. He understood Adrien’s daze now, feeling like he, himself, was simply moving through the motions. Head full of cotton and feet walking on clouds.

He wakes up the next morning damned _determined_ to protect that future his son clearly wanted.

He wasn’t obvious about it, not at first. Adrien seemed to be doing fine, wooing the girl on his own, though he certainly didn’t need to do so considering the sketchbook she had put together. The two teenagers were clearly coming closer and closer together, and it was only a matter of time before they took the first step towards their future. 

But then _**he**_ happened. 

It wasn’t too long of an interaction. The video was only three minutes long, and of those three minutes, the two had spoken for only a few seconds. But the exchange happened, and that… _**That**_ , he cannot allow. 

“Ah, Marinette, my darling princess, you shouldn’t have!”

Chat Noir’s annoying mug grins through the computer screen, plucking the baton from Marinette’s hands. The girl rolls her eyes, but smiles in return, which only serves to make Gabriel’s anger **burn**.

“Oh, handsome knight, whatever would you do without me?”

Chat Noir laughs. “Fight weaponless, I suppose. Stay safe, princess, I got an akuma to beat.”

How dare that tomcat flirt with _**his**_ future daughter-in-law! _**Adrien’s**_ future wife! In jest or not, this action is utterly inexcusable! A personal attack against his family! _He won’t have it!_

For the next few akumas, he specifically directs them to attack Chat Noir head-on. He belatedly realises that he hasn’t requested to capture the Miraculous for quite some time, but that’s fine, since at this point the deal is pretty much implied anyways. All of Paris knows _exactly_ what he wants, right?

Besides. As much as he loves his wife, he still has the time to bring her back. He _doesn’t_ have the time to wait and allow that _**mangy cat**_ to steal his future daughter-in-law’s heart! It’s absolutely _imperative_ that he stops that feline as soon as possible! For his family’s sake! For _Adrien’s_ sake!

For the sake of his _**future granddaughter!**_

(…Hm. He probably shouldn’t play favourites regarding his grandchildren, now that he thinks about it. It’s not very befitting of an Agreste. He has time to work on that, thankfully.)

A month later, Chat Noir seems to **finally** have learned his lesson, so he ceases his directed attacks. The cat no longer seeks out Marinette, no longer calls her pet names, no longer flirts in her presence. And all the while, Adrien continues to grow closer and closer to the girl. (Though, he _does_ seem rather tired. He’ll make sure to wait until after school is over from now on when sending an akuma in that general direction— Gabriel doesn’t want to have a hand in Adrien falling behind in his studies.)

As soon as the rigorous month of non-stop akumas is over, he hosts another contest for the young teenaged designers of Paris, knowing full-well that Mlle. Dupain-Cheng would be entering. Knowing her skilled work, he expects her to place in the top five.

He’s already selected the model she’ll be working with when she wins a position. Adrien will thank him later, he’s sure.

By ‘later’, he means on their wedding day, of course.

* * *

_**~Years Later~** _

“Hey, Adrien?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you ever find it weird that akuma villains avoid us like the plague?”

Gabriel, who had been sitting with them at the dinner table, chokes on his tea.

“Ah! Father, are you alright?!”


End file.
